


Super Short One Shots

by AtsirkEnoh



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtsirkEnoh/pseuds/AtsirkEnoh
Summary: One shots that will range from fluffy acts of affection to, jealously, death and more.





	Super Short One Shots

“Jack.” There was no response.

“Jack, wake up.” This time I was answered with an almost intelligible ‘fuck off’ and arms tightening around my waist.

“Hey, come on now. We have to get ready for our next mission. Shepard wants us to be on time for briefing,” I said. Slowly trying to work my way out of the covers, the woman behind me let out a growl of irritation, muttering about how the Commander could go 'suck her ass', and curled her body snug around mine, the warmth from Jack’s skin stopping anything further movement. Jack then tucked her head in the crook of her partner’s neck and hummed contentedly. A smile lifted the corners of your mouth as you let yourself relax in her embrace. _Mmm, I guess we can be...a little late._


End file.
